I'm Gonna Be Yours Forever and Always
by Babydollkayla
Summary: Edward never returned, until now... Bella is now Jakes girlfriend... and Edward is married.. But to who?What will happen between Edward and Bella? ExB ExOC JxB JxOC edit and hinted BxOC
1. Edward returns with a surprise

A/N: Hi! I'm Iris. This is my new fanfic for the Twilight Saga. For those of you who read my other fanfic, I'm still doing that one. So please enjoy! This is like a BellaxEdward, EdwardxOC, JakexBella, JakexOC. And the rest of couplings are the same. Some characters may be OOC. _**Spoiler Alert! If you haven't read New Moon, this story contains spoilers to New Moon!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight saga.. The amazing and lovely writer is Stephenie Meyer. **

Bella's POV

It has been a couple of months since Edward has left. But despite the fact that he hasn't returned to me, I fell in love again. But this time with Jake, Jacob Black. He's a werewolf. So, like Edward, he doesn't age at least until he is able to control the werewolf part of himself. I miss Edward, but I have learned that I can survive without him. But now I depend on one person, Jake.

"Hey, Bells!" Jacob's rough voice crackled over the phone.

"Hey, Jake! What's up?" I replied, lounging on my bed.

"Nothing much, ya know that tomorrow's gonna be the first day back after winter break." Jacob said.

"Oh yeah! That's right. School. You'll still be going to the school on the reserve, for the time being, right?" I remembered, Jake would be transferring to Fork's High soon.

"Yeah, don't worry." Jake answered.

"Hey I gotta go. Charlie wants me to make dinner." I said hopping off my bed.

"'Kay. See ya later." I heard the click of the phone being hung up.

I stood over the stove, stirring the stir fry that was in the pan around.

"Hey, Bells. You know the Cullen's are back in town." Charlie pointed out from his seat in the living room.

"What!" I exclaimed, gaping at Charlie.

"I saw him a couple 'a day's ago. " He said, shrugging.

"Heard Carlisle adopted another kid… I think Carlisle said she's from Japan." He added, joining me in the kitchen.

I sat on my bed listening to the pounding of the rain, shifting myself until I was laying under the covers of my bed.

"Good morning students! Welcome back from Winter break!" My teacher welcomed.

He called out names in the attendance list until I heard a familiar name.

"Edward Cullen?" He called surprisingly.

"Here" I heard Edward answer. A lot of heads turned to the back if the class, where _Edward_ was sitting.

Murmurs arose from the class about Edward.

"He's back!" I heard a girl sigh.

"And we have a new student, Katherine Parker? Please come up here!" He continued.

"Here." A girl stood up and glided to the front of the room.

She was gorgeous. Pale skin, dark eyes, and long light brown hair, she was pixie-like too. Her hair had straight across bangs, was straight and hung to the back of her knees. She had an exotic look, Japanese I think.

"My name's Katherine, or Kitty if you prefer that." She said in a singsong voice.

She turned and sat back down at her seat.

At lunch I sat with Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric.

"Hello, Bella." I heard Alice say from behind me.

"Alice! What are you guys doing back here?" I asked, staring at the family, and then at Alice who was standing next to Katherine.

"We decided to move back after rescuing Edward." She said in a low tone.

"Can we talk to you later, Bella? You can come over for 'dinner' tonight." Katherine said, flashing a smile at me.

"Okay…" I answered slowly glancing at my friends who were gathered around the table.

"I'll come and pick you up. I want to get to know you. Because you were Edward's girlfriend." Katherine giggled. "But of course, I also want to know about your new boyfriend."

I watched in awe as the two pixies skipped to their table.

"Ch-Dad! I'm going over to a friend's house!" I told Charlie, who was slouched on the couch.

"So who's this friend? Someone I know?" He asked, sitting up.

"Nah, she's coming to pick me up though." I answered heading towards the door.

"I wanna meet her." He said sternly, standing up.

"Fine." I said, and turned my attention to the door, Kitty was knocking on it. "She's here."

Charlie opened the door and there was Kitty. She was wearing a white sundress that nearly blended in with her skin.

"Hi, Bella! It's nice to meet you, Officer Swan. My father has told me about you before." She shook Charlie's hand warmly.

"So you're Cullen's new kid, huh?"

"Yes, sir. That's correct. I'm Kitty." I was surprised by the serious tone to her voice. She was normally chipper and kind.

"Well, what are you and Bella doing tonight?"Charlie questioned leaning against the doorframe.

"We are going to go and have dinner. I wanted to get to know her better." Kitty answered forcing a smile.

"Alright then. Bells, have fun. Don't be out too late." Charlie told me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I sat on the couch next to Alice and Jasper. Edward and Kitty across from us, Rosalie and Emmett next to them, and Esme and Carlisle sat on the two armchairs.

"Well, you remember the rest of the family." Carlisle said. "We've missed you Bella." He continued.

"But you've got to know something." Esme added. "Edward got married… By force. The Volturi forced Edward to marry one of their comrades."

"HEY! I am not one of their comrades! They kidnapped me!" Kitty shrieked hopping off the couch and starting for the door.

"Kitty… come on. Sit down. Let's just have a civilized conversation." Edward said, grabbing hold of her thin wrist and pulling her down on his lap.

I felt a quiver of jealousy rage through me.


	2. KITTY'S A WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… Or New Moon… Or Eclipse… Or even Breaking Dawn… Which makes me sad. : ( **

CHAPTER 2

Kitty's POV

"Anyway… We heard you're dating that _dog_." Edward grimaced in disgust.

"Yeah… You can't blame me though-" Bella started.

"No one's blaming you Bella, sweetheart." Esme said kindly smiling.

I rolled my eyes, playing with the bows on my white dress. Alice had dressed me today.

"_You've gotta look good on your first day of school, Kitty. You can't just wear you're jeans and t-shirts everyday!" _Alice had squealed when I came out of my room wearing my dark skinny jeans and white t-shirt.

"_I appreciate the thought, Ali. But I think that what I'm wearing is fine." _ I told her, watching her rake her eyes over my outfit.

"_Kat.. It won't do."_ And before I knew it, Alice had dressed me in a white dress.

"So are you happy with, _Jacob?_" Edward hissed at the name.

"Maybe… Are you happy with, _Kitty?"_ She looked angry when she said my name.

"Yeah." He answered plainly.

"You're lying." I growled getting off his lap and storming up the stairs.

I lay on my bed. Yeah sure, Edward could have better… But he acts as if he's miserable.

EDWARD POV…

"You aren't happy with her?" Bella asked, surprised.

"I still miss you, Bella." I told her.

_More than you know, Bella. Before he got married you were all he could dream and talk about! _Alice thought to herself, planning on telling Bella.

"DON'T YOU DARE ALICE!" I yelled at her through gritted teeth.

"Well, how did Kitty know if you were lying?" Bella asked, cocking her head to the side.

"That's her power. Well one of them at least." Esme said, still smiling.

"_One of them?" _ Bella gaped. "What do you mean? One of them?"

"Yes. Kitty, well she can tell if someone is lying… And she can change how she, and others around her, looks. She can make you look like you're ten, and change your hair color, your eye color... Things like that." Esme answered, shrugging. "Oh and she's half werewolf."

"What?"Bella breathed.

"SHE'S WHAT?" The rest of the vampires yelled.

"Half werewolf. She was actually raised by Jacob's pack, way back when." Carlisle said.

Kitty came down then. Her hair was now short and brown. Her eyes still a dark brown. And she wasn't wearing that _Alice_ dress. Now she was wearing her dark skinny jeans and white t-shirt.

"I'm going out. I'll be back later." She told Esme and Carlisle.

She walked out quickly, leaving all of us confused.

"What's she thinking, Edward?" Alice asked, worried.

"I don't know. She's blocking her mind. Why?" I asked her, worried about what Kitty was planning on doing.

"Now that I _know_ that she's half dog, I can't track her future." Alice whined, in her little pixie voice.

That's the end of chapter 2! Thank you to those who commented. I really appreciate hearing from people who actually take the time to tell me if they like it, or have any constructive criticism.


	3. Kitty's Surprising Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did… I wouldn't be writing this right now.**

_A/N: I'm so sorry to all the fans of this story! School has just started and I've been swamped with homework plus the fact that It's all hard homework… Stupid advanced courses... ~Iris_

**KITTY POV**

I hopped on my motorcycle and drove. I drove as fast as I could, nearly falling off my bike.

I pounded on Billy Black's door.

"Billy. It's me Katherine." I said calmly clenching my fists.

The door swung open revealing Jacob Black. I remembered that boy. When he was little, he would just play on the beach with- with- _her_, that _Bella_.

"Jake. How are you?" I asked ruffling his hair.

"Good, I guess. What 'bout you Kitty?" He asked leaning against the doorframe, allowing me to enter.

"Eh. Boring. So I heard you have a new girlfriend? Bella, right Jake?" I asked twirling a strand of my hair, letting it return to its original length and color. Silver and long.

"Yeah. You jealous?" Jake grinned widely, poking my shoulder with his elbow. He did that to make fun of me for my height of 4' 12".

"No. Don't be stupid. Why would I be jealous?" I sighed leaning up against the doorframe opposite of Jake.

"You have another fight with Edward, Kat?"Jake asked brushing a strand of hair away from my face.

"W-why would you think that?" I asked looking down.

"You don't have your ring on. What's wrong, Katherine?"

"Don't worry about it. I gotta go. Bye Jake."I slipped out easily closing the door behind me.

He opened the door and threw a leather jacket and helmet at me.

"You can still get hurt Kat. You may be half vampire now… but you can still get hurt remember what happened last time." Jacob looked hurt as he spoke. I didn't want to remember…

**Bella POV**

I lay on my bed scribbling notes in the margin of my already-full note paper. I was thinking about Kitty. I felt awful making her feel that bad.

"Bells! Are you still awake? It's already midnight. Get to bed. Night, Bells." Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"Fine. Night Dad." I yawned slipping my jeans and shirt off and replacing them with my old t-shirt and shorts.

I lay in my bed thinking about Kitty again. I couldn't get her out of my head.

I heard my curtains blow in the wind. I sat up and looked at my window. There was a black silhouette of a thin short female I guessed.

"Who's there?" I asked in a horse whisper.

"Bella..I'm sorry." Kitty came and sat on my bed next to me.

Her hair was long and silver now and she was wearing black skinny jeans which were torn now. She was wearing a leather jacket and a white t-shirt.

"Kitty? What're you doing here?" I asked scooting over so Kitty could lie next to me.

"I'm really sorry Bella. I overreacted. I guess I knew he didn't love me. But I took it out on you… but I want you to know I like you a lot." Kitty said looking at me with her lonely golden eyes.

I fell asleep when I was talking with Kitty. We talked for a while before I fell asleep.

**Kitty POV**

I went to see Bella. Yeah I know I overreacted… But all I could think about was her. Until Jake brought _that_ up again.

FLASHBACK-

_Jake was a charming young man. I rode up on my motorcycle to see him I was young then… foolish then. I was in the original pack with Jake's great grandfather. So I had met Carlisle by then._

"_Hey Jake!" I said running up and hugging him._

"_Hey Kat!" He replied kissing me quickly._

_I was wearing my sodden catholic school uniform. It consisted of a black and red mid-thigh length pleated plaid skirt and white button up shirt. I wore a black tie around my neck._

"_What my dad gave you one of my shirts!" he said pointing to the button up shirt which was much too large for a petite girl like myself._

"_What I didn't have one!" I shrugged._

"_Well, just come in. You're soaked!" I looked down and realized how cold and wet my clothes actually were._

"_Oh… I guess I am."_

"_And what do you think you're doing! Riding without protection! No helmet! No jacket! What if you fall off?" He yelled._

_I walked into the house Jake at my side rolling my eyes._

_By the time it was time for me to leave, it was still raining._

"_Bye you guys! I'll see you soon!" I said getting crushed by Jake's hug.  
"Love you Katherine… Be careful out there." Jake whispered in my ear._

"_I will." I said mounting my bike and riding away._

_I skidded on the road scraping my arms and legs up and pinning me under the bike. _

_A car was speeding towards me I struggled to get out from under the bike but I was immobilized from the pain of my scrapes and suffering from head trauma. I screamed in pain as the car hit me and used me as a living speed bump, breaking many of my bones. A person came out of the car._

"_Oh my gosh! Are you okay!" The person asked, clearly panicking. _

_I could only stutter out "Jacob."_

_The next thing I remembered was hearing Jacob screaming.  
"NO! YOU CAN'T CHANGE HER INTO ONE OF THEM!! YOU VAMPIRE!" _

_The next thing I knew I felt something pierce my neck. I screamed in pain._

_When I woke up… I was a half vampire._

"_Hello. I'm Carlisle Cullen. You're a vampire now." He smiled at me._

_I ran as hard and fast as I could as far from them. But I found myself in the clutches of the Volturi. They wanted my powers._

END FLASHBACK

I held my burning throat in my hands, sobbing. By the morning when Bella awoke, I was about to leave, but Bella grabbed my wrist.

"Bye Kat. I'll see you in school. She mumbled.  
"Bye Bella." I slipped out of the window.

_OK that's the end of this chapter… Okay so I'm not running low on ideas yet, but I need some... So if you want to see your idea in this story, just send me a PM or review telling me your idea... But if you don't wanna, that's okay too! I would also appreciate any constructive criticism too! Thanks for reading! ~Iris_


End file.
